Chaos in RWBY
by Zombie Executioner
Summary: It was a normal day in Beacon Academy until a random guy shows up and causes chaos around the school. Will Team RWBY be able to catch him or will he cause disorder. My first attempt at a comedy style story and yes it will be chaotic and random. Hope you enjoy


Chaos in RWBY

Yes I am starting of with this and I do pop up in some way shape or form. So just enjoy and watch me cause chaos (also I'm new to this so please give me some advice) p.s. I OWN NOTHING

Beacon Academy a wonderful place filled with Huntsman in Training. We can see Ruby Rose playing with Zwei, Blake reading a book, Weiss arguing with Yang, the random guy with a water balloon above Yang...wait what?

The Water balloon is dropped and hits Yang with perfect accuracy and I don't mean just her. It also splashed onto Weiss.

"What the heck?!" Weiss screeched

"Who has the balls!" Yang screamed in fury as her perfect hair was now wet (wouldn't her hair be a hinder in combat?)

"Guys what happened?" Ruby asked as everyone else wondering what happened

"Some jerk splashed us both with water that's what." Yang said absolutely livid

"Yang calm down its probably just sun playing a prank" Blake said

"Where did that jerk go!" Screamed Sun dressed in a yellow king kong suit

"Where did that clothes destroying guy go!" Screamed Coco

Everyone turned around and saw Coco who was dressed in I kid you not. A series of mismatched clothes while also wearing a sombrero that says "HI IM A FASHIONISTA AND I WILL FIX YOUR CLOTHES"

While they were trying to figure out what was happening they heard the sound of laughter and turned and see the culprit.

He was 5'8 and wearing black joggers pants, black shoes, and black no sleeve shirt and he appeared to have a dad bod. His skin was a perfect tan around certain areas. He was on his knees laughing with the most unsettling smile.

"Hey!" Screamed Coco

"Yes?" Said the man

"Who are you?" Asked Ruby

"Who? Me? Oh I'm just the guy causing chaos while also just going with the flow." Said the man

"You didn't answer the question" said Weiss

"And you have a feild for a chest" said the man with a smug grin

"Excuse me?!" Screamed Weiss while pulling out her sword

Now anyone would who was there would tell you angering Weiss was a bad idea, But this guy hand no care in the world. Then he said the most random thing you ever heard. You could feel the hatred coming off the group.

"Says the one whos friend with the WEAKEST links I've ever seen and I don't mean tall, blonde, and dense." Said the man

As soon as they heard that they knew he was insulting them all. Now They didn't know why he said it but they were gonna teach him a lesson...if he didn't run off while doing a Dr. Zoidberg impression

"Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop" said the man

"Get back her you $$#%*€!" Whoa okay Yang we get it you're angry but there is no need for type of language

So the chase begins. They go down the hall to where he is now skipping. He opens a door, goes inside, and closes it. Now Weiss was the first one there. When she opened the door...she couldn't belive her eyes...he...had...a...canon pointing at her already lit like a cartoon with just a smug look on his face.

"Uh O-" she didn't get to finish as she sent flying into CRDL's dorm room.

The man runs out of the room with glee as Ruby attempts to avenge her partner...until he pulls out an RPG from a backpack. Where did he get the backpack? Who knows he just had it and instead of fireing the darn thing he plays golf...with Ruby's on coming body.

"Fore!" Screamed the man as he sends Ruby flying back into her friends with the aid of CRDL, who now joined in the chase, gets knocked down like bowling pins.

"Strike!" Screamed the man who is now doing the Macarena...why who knows.

Coco gets up first and charges until he pulls on a random lever, where did the lever come from, no one knows. All Coco

knows is that she is falling through a hidden trap door and...is somehow is now in her dorm...

"What is happening?!" Screamed Coco

You see they soon realized that this...man is somehow working off cartoon logic. So they did the most logical thing. Try to beat him at his own game...it as well as you expect. When Blake tried to pull what we could presume as a Scooby-Doo trick it failed horribly. When Sun tried to tackle him along with Yang And Team CRDL. You know the scene from the animated Robin Hood movie (O-da-la-ly O-da-la-ly Day~) where they act out a football game yeah it went like that. So Weiss and Ruby tried to different ways to catch him. Weiss tried catching him with a Bacon Cheeseburger and Dynamite. Yeah we all know where this is going. She puts down the hamburger on the cliff they used for iniation and sets the charges. He sees the burger and begins to eat it. She pushes the detanator and it didn't go off. She walks up and stands behind him and blows up, and falls down like Wile E. Coyote.

So its Ruby's turn and if you seen the original Teen Titans you know where this is going. So we are somehow in the desert with Ruby chasing him down. He gets to a cliff and stops. Ruby finally catches up ready to catch him when he says.

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you."

Of course a giant rock comes from out of the sky and destroys the cliff side all expect where her target stands and like wiess falls down not before pulling out a sign and that says "Uh Oh" and falls to the earth.

"Meep Meep" says the man as he runs off

So cartoon crap happens for hours until

"I'm bored now, so I'll be going now bye." He says as he jumps through a portal.

They all sit there stun until Cardin speaks up.

"What the-" he didn't get to finish as an anvil falls onto his head.

Yeah I'm not good at this but I'm hear to learn so please help me out and give me some advice. Also where should I go next or should I send someone somewhere. Anyway let me know how I did. See y'all next time. Oh and again I OWN NOTHING REFERENCED OR STATED IN THIS FANFIC. THE ONLY THING THAT IS MINE IS THE STORY THE REFERENCES AND SHOWS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.


End file.
